The Story of The Ákampti
by Lizzie Sixx
Summary: This just what I wrote for my Latin project. it's a story about Hestia and, well, obviously,  Ákampti but it's based on that story with Hyacinth.


**RomFicGurl here. I shouldn't be writing but is you read the summary it wasn't just for this. Enjoy my one-shot. Thank You that anonymous reviewer who told her a mistake I had made.**

Hestia was walking through an unknown village in eastern Greece named Pollá Louloúdia. She spotted a young man about seventeen walking down a street with heavy buckets full of some unknown substance. She could hear the _slosh-_ing He had short but wavy light brown hair and partially tanned; he had broad shoulders and was thin but not overly so. He looked to be about five feet and eight inches. He was wearing a light beige shirt and brown pants but with no shoes. Hestia was curious about this young man so she followed him. He went into the forest. They walked for a time until they came upon a barn. The young man went inside. And put the buckets down. He went to a corner and pushed back a bigger bucket. He poured the liquid into the bigger bucket. This all seemed to be a bit of a struggle for him. He turned and was surprised. The goddess was standing before him. He knelt and bowed his head.

"Stand young one and tell me your name." Hestia said in a soft as silk voice.

"Ákampti, goddess." He responded, standing and lifting his head, giving Hestia a chance to see his eyes were a striking dark green, as green as the pine trees. He was somewhat plain. He had a soft jaw, a pushed up nose, almost like a pig but not all the way. His bottom lip was just a bit fuller than his top. He unsteadily picked up the buckets which he had dropped in his astonishment and walked out. She walked with him back to the village. She stopped at the edge of the woods.

"I must stop, I am to return home now." She whispered.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Ákampti asked.

"Meet me here tomorrow, half past noon-time. Close your eyes." She said. Ákampti did as he was told and she disappeared. Ákampti walked home. They met like that for weeks. All they did was talk. Hestia told Ákampti some of the amusing things Hermes did to Apollo and Ákampti told Hestia about his mother and his friends and their antics. They were falling for each other and falling fast.

One day, half past noon-time, Ákampti was standing at edge of the woods. He was looking in. Hestia materialized beside him but went unnoticed.

"I am not fond of being ignored like this, Ákampti." She said in a jokingly serious tone. Ákampti was yet again surprised, even after all this time.

"I offer my apologies, Hestia." He said, smiling.

"Ákampti, you know I am only joking." She said, knowing this is how they interact. He smiled. He asked her to follow him; for he had decided that night he will show her a special place. It was a lake, not big or wide, quite plain actually but it was his world. He always came here when he was feeling down.

"It is beautiful, Ákampti." She said.

"Thank you, my mother would bring me here as a child. She perished in a fire in our last house. Father got remarried but Pediáda is not interesting." He said. She turned to him and her to her and they both leaned in. All Hestia knew was that Ákampti was going to kiss her, but what she didn't know was that she was being watched, watched by Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Artemis was not happy with Hestia. Hestia was a virgin goddess. She was not to fall in love. So as they were about kiss, Artemis shot an arrow towards Ákampti's back. Right where his heart would be if he been facing front, but Artemis' arrow was sharp and was shot so hard and fast that it went through his heart from behind. Ákampti fell back and his blood was seeping out. It almost looked like it was the earth that was bleeding. Hestia gasped and looked where the arrow was shot. Artemis was still standing in her shooting stance.

"Artemis, w-what h-how. What were you doing? Look at what you did!" Hestia exploded.

"Hestia, you know you are a virgin goddess. That could not be. You know what would happen right. He would die and you would be sent to Tartarus. " Artemis rationalized.

"It will take a _long _time to forgive you, if ever." Said a hurt Hestia.

"I know, it took a _long _time to forgive Apollo for Hyacinth," Said Artemis, "I'll wait for you at home." And she materialized back to Mount Olympus. Hestia knelt by Ákampti's body and whispered a prayer. When she was done she looked to see red-orange, almost the color of fire, flowers sprouting in random places where Ákampti's blood was. The petals were narrow and they were swirled in beautiful disarray. Looking the exact opposite of what Ákampti's name meant.

**Soo, was it good or bad. Please review.**

**Ákampti** - Stark

**Pollá ****Louloúdia**- Lots of Flowers


End file.
